Rachel's Perfect Prom
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Rachel wants her perfect prom. FABERRY Part 3 of my Perfect Prom series. Do not have to be read in order.


RACHEL'S PERFECT PROM

Quinn is a beautiful girl, that much was obvious. One look at her and you fell in love. But underneath her beauty was a complex individual.

She broke hearts and she fixed hearts. She tore people down and she helped pick them back up. No one knew her intentions unless she told them, and even then, knowing for sure whether it was the truth or not was impossible.

And Rachel pondered all of this as she admired the girl from across the room. Racel Berry was confused. She loved Finn, of course she did! And with Jesse St. James back on the scene, she knew she was attracted to him but not the way she was to Finn. Not emotionally, she merely... lusted him. He was sexy and that was the extent of her feelings for him.

But with Quinn things were different. Things were always different. Rachel didn't want a relationship with Quinn, but she did want something from her...

She wanted her lips. Her plump, pink lips pressed against hers. Her perfect pearly white teeth leaving marks on Rachel's neck. Her bare, smooth, creamy thighs pulled tight against her hips.

So, overall, Rachel Berry wanted just one night, one hot, steamy night, with Quinn Fabray. And, what Miss Berry wanted, Miss Berry definitely tried her utmost best to get.

So, when Jesse was distracted by Mr Schue, she took her moment to talk to Quinn. "You look beautiful." She told the green eyed blond.

Quinn looked surprised at first but then smiled anyway. "Thank you. So do you."

"Not as beautiful as you." Rachel walked away when she saw Finn returning to his date, leaving a bewildered Quinn in her wake.

The fight. Finn and Jesse just _had_ to spoil everything, didn't they? Well, maybe they didn't spoil anything, she realised as she watched her date be pulled away by Mr Schuester. Maybe they had made everything just that much better. Now, both her a Quinn were dateless!

This was perfect! As Quinn stands there sulking, she would look up at Rachel, who would look radiant in the lights, and fall in love. Then they would spend the night in a hotel making sweet, passionate love. Well, Qinn was celibate so making love was out of the question. A romantic night making out would have to suffice. And it would because _those lips_. Yes, what could go wrong?

"Quinn?" Rachel called her name.

The blond shook her head and walked away.

Oh... Right then.

Quinn didn't win Prom Queen... Kurt did. As Blaine chased him out of the hall, Quinn ran off stage. Rachel _had_ to follow her; she was crying and it broke Rachel's heart.

"This is your fault!" Quinn screamed at her. "They would never vote for me because they know he would rather be with you!"

Though somewhere deep down she knew it was true, Rachel insisted, "Quinn, no, you're wrong!"

Then she felt the harsh sting of Quinn's hand across her cheek. "I'm so sorry." The blond teen whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

They spoke again. Rachel told Quinn she's the prettiest girl she's ever met, whilst helping her clean away her make up.

What came afterwards surprised Rachel. Quinn's plump lips pressed aganst her's, just like she wanted. She loved the feeling of them sliding smoothly together.

Quinn was the first to back away, her hand still resting on Rachel's cheek.

"W-Why?" Rachel stuttered.

"You're beautiful." She replied simply, making Rachel blush. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"That... That can't be true." The brunette said, stepping away and leaning on a sink.

"But it is, Rachel, and it's about time you realised it." She slowly walked towards the door.

"But, what does this mean?" Rachel asked before Quinn could leave.

Without turning around, the blond replied, "It means we're still only friends." Rachel's eyes filled with tears but Quinn looked over her shoulder and whispered, "For now."

_Before I get onto the actual Author's Note, I would like to say thank you to **DayDreamerSakura101**. On the 17th August, I opened my email up and I saw I had gotten four from FanFiction telling me this person had favourited me, my story **Jesse's Perfect Prom**, and put me and the story on alert. It made me smile to no end. Thank you so much. :)_

_Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Half way through writing this, I kinda stopped for a bit. My emotions were kinda getting a bit too much for me and I stopped everything. You can tell because the end just became really suckish and falled to shit. But after a while, I got back to it, pushing my thoughts aside. I need to get my life back on track... I can't keep feeling like this, feeling suicidal. _

_Enough of me, please, review! They would be much treasured. And sorry for the long wait. _

_P.S: I FUCKIN' LOVE FABERRY._


End file.
